Why Screw Attack Screwed Up (Twice Goddamnit)
by darkmist111
Summary: Last one was written for fun this one is written in anger.


Why Screw Attack Screwed Up (Twice Goddamnit!)

 **Author's notes: Hello all welcome to another round of me ranting and raving my opinion in your face just like last time. Now the last death battle I was I could at least think about with me grinding my teeth. But this rematch Oh ho ho there is not enough water in the world to cool me down. Why I'm so mad well I'll tell you towards the end of the analysis but before then let's set some ground rules. Last theory was very math based but since when it comes to Superman Vs Goku feats apparently don't matter to screw attack were going to take a more ideological approach since that was the base of their agument.**

 **Broken Limits vs Limitless**

The main argument that screw attack presented was "Goku can overcome any limit but Superman has no limits" Therefore Superman is stronger.

….Crickets chirping

Are you freaking for real?! Superman is stronger because he has no limits but Goku can overcome any limit that's not an answer that's a paradox the worst enemy to answers. You can't base a definitive outcome on a paradox. That's like saying when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object the object wins. How do you come to that conclusion. If that were true than the battle would never end Superman would keep revealing more random powers he pulled out of his ass and Goku would reach Super Saiyan 1,000,000,000 and keep ascending. Use your freaking head!

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm calm now.

Now I don't believe Superman is limitless but for the sake of the argument let's say he is. How could Goku possibly stand a chance in hell against someone like that? Well let's start by looking at two characters that not only rival superman but clearly out match him.

 **Darkseid and H'El**

Now many of you know about Darkseid leader of Apocalypse and self-proclaimed god. But H'El is probably someone you've never heard of. Now I won't bore you with his back story but what you need to know is H'El is the ultimate Kryptonian. Now you're probably wondering why I brought up these two out of all the people that have defeated superman why talk about these two instead of someone like let's say the Karate Kid (And he did defeat Superman by the way look it up.) And that is because H'El's and Darkseid's power is actually similar to Goku's power. And before you fan artist go crazy if you decide to make a picture of Darkseid with Super Saiyan hair promise to keep my name out of it. Okay? Okay. What I meant what goku has the same physiology as these characters. For those of you who don't know a physiology is more than just the body ate least in the case of H'El and Darkseid. H'El is an Alpha Physiology and Darkseid is an Omega Physiology. Now I'm sure you're wondering what the heck those two things are and I assure you that I am not making things up as I go. An Alpha Physiology is a being that belongs to a race and represent the pinnacle of that race's accomplish meant. Not I'm sure your wondering how this applies to Goku. Well think about it for a second Goku was born to a low level Saiyan and with a power level of 2 not only that but he was sent to a planet that's greatest warriors were weaker than even the weakest Saiyan (Cough Raditz Cough) and yet despite that he transcended everyone's expectation and grew to defeat the Prince of all Saiyans the strongest Saiyan in recorded history (The Legendary Super Saiyan is a legend not a recorded event.) Not only that but he became the first Super Saiyan in thousands of years this not only made him stronger but forced the people around him to transcend their limits as well. But most importantly he represents the true meaning of being a Saiyan. The pure desire to improve one's self through combat a trait that even planet Vegeta had forgotten about. If one thing that Death Battle said is true it that "Goku doesn't fight to defeat his enemy he fights to defeat himself. That's what gives him an Alpha Physiology. "But darkmist" I hear you say in my voice cause I don't know what any of you sound like. "Just because he's the pinnacle of the Saiyan race doesn't mean he can match Superman H'El could only beat superman because he was also a Kryptonian." Ah my friend that is where we get into the second part of this section of the argument Darkseid's Omega Physiology. You see while H'El was able to beat superman because he was a more advanced Kryptonian Darkseid was able to beat superman cause well he's a more advanced everything. The omega physiology his more than just a upgrade from an Alpha physiology it's something else. A good way to describe it is to call it Omega evolution. In other words evolution that gets stronger with the more powerful an enemy the omega faces. Let's say for arguments sake that superman has infinite power. When the Omega Physiology comes into combat with infinite strength it evolves so that their power is infinite strength plus one. It always evolves stronger your opponent no matter who they are. Now you're probably wondering "I thought Goku had an alpha physiology. How could he have a omega physiology too." Well the answer is simple. Darkseid once was a Alpha but he continued to grow stronger and stronger until he reached godhood. Sound familiar? That's right Goku didn't achieve an omega physiology in dragon ball z he obtained it when he became a Super Saiyan god and transcended his race. The only reason his didn't gets stronger than Bills is because Goku felt like he had lost the fight and some part of him knew Bills wouldn't destroy the planet so his omega physiology didn't kick in because he didn't need to fight any more he'd already accomplished his goal. So no matter how strong superman his Goku will always get stronger to match anything he throws at him.

"But darkmist! Couldn't Superman take a sun bath and keep getting stronger like Goku? Well I think Goku wouldn't let him get the chance after he did it the first time. Heck he might not even let him the first time. But for the sake of the argument let's say this battle takes place on a yellow sun and both combatants keep getting stronger to match each other who would win? That question can only be answered if we look at the skill of the character.

 **Skill**

No a lot of you think that Superman has no combat experience and his just a brawler. And while that may be true for his earlier incarnations that was changed when the new 52 arrived giving superman a *sigh* grittier personality and combat training. He has mastered many forms of combat and has trained with wonder woman who he is dating apparently. Plus he is also a genius in science math and journalism. Meaning if this were scholastic Goku would be rather humiliated. But the point is that Superman is actually one of the best fighters in the new dc universe. However goku is without a doubt a prodigy when it comes to matial arts learning advanced techniques that would usually take years in days. Now we could argue about who his more skilled by throwing feats and techniques at each other but since none of that really matters to Screw Attack we once again take a ideological approach. The best way to describe it is this. If any of you have watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn then you probably know this. If you haven't then you should check it out it's a good show if you can past it's god awful first part. In an episode Takeshi the team's swordsmen had just lost a battle to the phantom knight and he can't figure out how to beat him. Squalo gives him a pep talk (beat down) and gives him the answers. Squalo said that Takeshi had more than enough talent to master both baseball and the sword but then says that the sword isn't just something you master. It's something you dedicate you whole being too mind body and soul. And that's the difference between Goku's and Superman's combat skill. Superman may have mastered his combat but Goku evolved his combat to something that no one else could teach him.

And that's the main reason why I think Goku will win and why I was mad. Screwattack said that if goku beat Superman than he would have nothing left and that's simply not true. Goku doesn't get stronger because he's trying to beat his opponents he gets stronger simply for the pure desire to improve himself. Superman's power may be infinite but it always remains the same but Goku will keep going can even transcend infinity.

 **Thanks for reading feel free to flame or review.**


End file.
